The collision of two worlds
by sugilite
Summary: Middle-earth/Hogwarts crossover.....Diana is bullied like hell at Hogwarts and keeps it to herself...until she meets someone who is bullied for exactly the same reason. Diana discovers she and Anaya are destined to be leaders.... read on to find out what.
1. The death of a loved person

A/N Flames will be used like the fire under my ass there by helping me write faster and quicker. So don't send them.  
  
  
  
'Harry? You like me, don't you?' quivered a small voice.  
  
All of the class's hard marble eyes were stuck on Harry like glue.  
  
'Well.I don't know'  
  
She sighed and stared at the plush carpet of navy and magenta.  
  
A shiny tear slid down her flushed cheek and dripped off her chin.  
  
She glanced up at Hermione hopefully.  
  
'You like me don't you?'  
  
Hermione went pink.  
  
'You see?' yelled the hard punk voice of a slytherin. 'No one likes you. Not even Hermione.'  
  
The blushing girl went redder and whispered something about 'not judging a book by its cover.'  
  
Diana was slightly different. She behaved just the same as everyone else. Only she was kinder and more graceful.  
  
Her skin was pale, nearly white. She hated the way she blushed easily but it merely made her look sweet. Her silver-blonde hair was like a waterfall of beauty. It was as sleek as silk. Her big turquoise eyes were framed with long black lashes. Her juicy red lips were there for kissing. She had a tiny waist, made for a mans hands to hold and round breasts which added to her femininity.  
  
Her most unique feature - the one which caused her years of pain and suffering - were her ears, the beautiful ears that suited her in every way possible. They were the perfect pale colour, like her skin. They were quite small, like her. They looked unreal and perfect, like her doll's face. But they were different. They were pointed.  
  
People thought she was a freak. At first, they bullied her for being 'so perfect' - but when they saw her ears.  
  
Diana was tempted to leave this cruel world and step into heaven, eternal bliss.  
  
But she couldn't. Something stopped her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Diana walked to her dormitory. She was so upset. Her throat felt like it had a knife drawn to it, and whenever she swallowed it sliced forward and pierced her flesh with an ice cold stab.  
  
Her chest felt heavy, like an imaginary weight was tied to the buttons of her school blazer. She looked at the fat lady in the golden frame and said 'bayberry'  
  
One side of the picture came out like a door, to bare a round hole. She stepped over the ledge and walked into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
'Hey'  
  
The depressed girl looked up in sheer and utter surprise. No one ever said 'Hey' to Diana. She was a freak. She was hated.by everyone. She looked around to see if the girl was talking to someone else. She wasn't.'  
  
'Um.hi'  
  
The speaker was a normal girl. She was plain. Or that was Diana's first impression. The more she gazed at her, the more beautiful she became. Her hair was dark brown and straight like Diana's, but it wasn't quite so sleek. Her eyes were big and brown and her skin was pale.  
  
'What's your name?' The girl asked nervously.  
  
'Diana. What's yours?'  
  
'Anaya'  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
They both spoke at the same time.  
  
'Sorry, you first'  
  
'No, no, what were you gonna say?'  
  
'Please, you first'  
  
'No, it wasn't important'  
  
'It was very important. I've never been spoken to nicely before.'  
  
Anaya looked up.  
  
'Me neither'  
  
Diana looked up.  
  
'Really? Why not?'  
  
'Heh. Well. It's kind of personal.'  
  
'My problem's personal too. Probably worse than yours'  
  
Anaya snorted  
  
'Ok. I'll tell you mine and then you tell me yours. Deal?'  
  
'Ok'  
  
Anaya pulled her silky chestnut hair off her pale face and turned her head so that her ears were facing Diana.  
  
'Oh my God' Diana whispered.  
  
She put her finger to Anaya's ears and stroked them down to the lobe.  
  
Anaya let go of her hair and turned back to Diana.  
  
'I told you' she whispered back, as if on the merge of sobbing.  
  
Diana shook her head in bewilderment.  
  
'N-no that's not why I'm shocked.'  
  
Anaya cocked her head to one side, as if wanting Diana to continue.  
  
Diana pulled back her own hair and turned her head in the same way Anaya had.  
  
One of Anaya's hands cupped her mouth and the other pointed at Diana's ear.  
  
'Your ears are exactly the same as mine!'  
  
Diana looked at the floor as if ashamed to have these ears.  
  
'My God' Anaya muttered while shaking her head.  
  
There was another awkward pause - Diana broke it.  
  
'I've never seen you before, you know in the common room or around the school or anything'  
  
'Well, I guess my plan worked. I try to stay hidden, and out of people's way. I hate being hit.'  
  
'You're hit?' Diana asked in disgust.  
  
'Mm-hm, all the time.' She flicked her hair off her face with one swift move of her neck.  
  
She took off her blazer and covered it over the back of a chair. Then she rolled up her sleeve and looked at her bruises. There were tiny little brown ones all over her arm.  
  
'Oh' Diana squeaked, as if feeling Anaya's pain.  
  
The battered girl looked up.  
  
'You think this hurts?'  
  
Anaya rolled up her sleeve a little more to reveal a huge black, purple and yellow bruise.  
  
'It was worse but I've had it for a couple weeks'  
  
'You don't seem bothered to have these marks'  
  
'You get used to it. Shall we go and do our homework? We've been standing here for ages'  
  
'Yah, sure'  
  
  
  
  
  
Diana and Anaya are lying on their beds doing homework  
  
'hmmm . what does a baby dragon eat?'  
  
'Anaya?'  
  
'Yah?'  
  
'Do you like Harry?'  
  
'Harry Who?'  
  
'Harry Potter'  
  
Anaya put down her pen and sat up.  
  
'Yeah. Why?'  
  
'Today in C of M C today (A/N Care of Magical Creatures) the teacher was out of the room and everyone was telling me how unpopular I was. Harry and Hermione said they don't like me.'  
  
'They said that?'  
  
'Well, not in those exact words.'  
  
'Yeah, I've been there. I'm in their potions lessons. It's because they are uncomfortable. I guess they don't want to be beaten up.'  
  
'But in our first year Harry was so brave and stood up to all those Slytherins.'  
  
'Oh yeah. 'The Grand Fight' I wish I'd seen it.'  
  
'It was good. Very...blood thirsty.'  
  
'But anyway, Harry should have stuck up for me.'  
  
Harry and Ron enter the room.  
  
Harry looked guilty.  
  
'Look Diana, I can explain.'  
  
'No, I didn't mean it in a nasty way Harry, I was just surprised someone like you did that, I mean -'  
  
'I know. I was listening through the door' He pointed to it. Diana stared at him with her lips parted. He fished into his pocket and handed her a shiny black/silver stone.  
  
'Hematite' she whispered out loud.  
  
'It influences your mind. It did mine and that's why I did it. You know, not sticking up for you. And I'm sorry. I'll get rid of it in the morning.'  
  
'Do you.mind if I have it?'  
  
Harry looked at Ron and then back to Diana's twinkling eyes. He shrugged his shoulders and agreed to the proposition.  
  
'Thank you' she whispered with sparkling eyes.  
  
Diana was still lying on her bed and reached underneath it. She pulled out a brown Indian style box, carved with unique and beautiful flowers. Snow -white ivory bordered the wooden container. As she opened the stiff lid a sparkle of magic twinkled through the eyes of the audience. Amethysts, Bloodstones, coppers, citrenes, emeralds, and rows more. Diana loved them. They were her prized possession, her treasure. She closed the lid of the box and slid it under her bed.  
  
  
  
The next morning Diana opened her heavy eyes and wriggled in her cosy bed to find a more comfortable spot. She yawned and looked at the clock. 6:40, it read. She had 20 minutes left of sleep before she had to get up. She reached her slender arm under her bed to pull her favourite item . She reached slightly further and flapped her arm more but she still couldn't feel it.  
  
Diana sat up and crawled out of her duvet. She lay down on the floor and looked under her bed.  
  
She gave a small scream.  
  
'Anaya!' She shrieked.  
  
Anaya sat up and stared at Diana.  
  
'What?'  
  
'My stones box! It's gone!'  
  
There was a long silence as a frantic Diana searched through all her belongings. She put her hand on her forehead in a panicked manor.  
  
'You could replace them' Anaya said and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
'Yes, I could. But the ones missing are powerful. There are so many of them in that box that the thief can do just about anything. They could destroy Hogwarts, summon beasts or even kill people.'  
  
Anaya picked up a cookie and munched on it.  
  
'Well.' She said gazing out of the window and spraying crumbs al over her blankets, 'you could tell Dumbledore.'  
  
Suddenly she froze. Her skin went white, her eyes bulged as if they were about to fall out of their sockets. The soggy biscuit fell out of her mouth and rolled onto the floor.  
  
Slowly, she shook her head at the door.  
  
Diana glanced at Anaya and turned to the door. With a purpley black swirl twisting around his body, Harry was pinned up off the ground with his head slumped onto his shoulders. The obsidian mist mixed with the lavender as the spirals licked his life away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Please review this story and I will save Harry! 


	2. The result of Snape's act

'HARRY!' Diana screamed. She leapt off her bed and darted towards the floating figure.  
  
Anaya tried to get out of her covers but slipped and thudded onto the floor. She lay there panting and trying to speak but what she said was not legible.  
  
Other people in the dormitory woke up in sheer confusion and asked what 'all the hullabaloo' was.  
  
The girls shrieked and screamed as the set eyes on Harry. They covered their faces and some turned away to cower their eyes. It wasn't an awful sight, Harry wasn't bleeding or cut he was just pale and dead. His eyes were slightly open and they kept going emerald to obsidian, obsidian to emerald, as if the spell was still taking over his limp body.  
  
One of the Gryffindors ran to where the two others were standing.  
  
'We HAVE to get Dumbledore.'  
  
'Yes your right, he'll save Harry' whispered Diana like a robot  
  
The panicked Gryffindor stared at Diana for a moment then slid through the open door, careful not to disturb the position Harry was floating in as she passed.  
  
Diana just stared at the boy who had been so lovely to her the previous night.  
  
'I love you Harry' she whispered out loud.  
After just minutes Dumbledore strolled quickly into the female dormitory in his blood red robes lined with gold and stopped before the ill looking girls.  
  
One of the raised a quivering arm and pointed to the door.  
  
The wizard turned, not knowing what state his favourite student would be in.  
  
He stared at Harry. Unlike the girls, Dumbledore showed no emotion on his aged face.  
  
He began chanting spells which the girls hadn't heard before. After a half dozen spells and charms, there was still no change. Dumbledore began to look worried.  
  
'I will take him to the school nurse. But in the meantime I would prefer it if you wouldn't tell the rest of the school as this will achieve nothing but panic. Now, if you would return to your normal routines.'  
  
The girls nodded. He nodded back and turned to get the nurse. He was stopped when Natalie, a frightened looking girl asked if Harry was going to be alright. The old wizard didn't look back and merely said; 'I hope so Natalie. I hope so.'  
In class, Diana was in a daydream. Why had Harry been killed? How had he been killed?  
  
'Diana Talmen! What have I been saying? Hmm?'  
  
Diana looked up in surprise.  
  
'Um.'  
  
'Have you been listening?'  
  
Diana hung her head  
  
'No'  
  
She peered up. Miss McGonagell was still staring at her with watery eyes. Diana blushed.  
  
'You will wait behind after class'  
  
People sniggered and stared at her.  
  
After class she waited in her chair. When the rest of the class had gone, the strict teacher marched over to Diana.  
  
'What is the matter, Diana? You've been in another world all lesson.'  
  
Diana looked up with hard eyes.  
  
'You know why I'm upset.'  
  
'I see. You were close to Harry?'  
  
'Yeah.' Diana muttered.  
  
'Try not to think about what happened this morning. You don't want to be in more trouble do you? Some may not be so understanding.'  
  
'I know. So I'm not in trouble?' she asked hopefully.  
  
'No.' the witch replied, 'but only because I also have a soft spot for Mr Potter. Anyway, you don't want to be late for your next lesson.'  
  
Diana got up and smiled. 'Thanks, Miss'  
  
She ran out of the room, with Miss McGonagall staring after her fondly.  
  
Potions with Prof. Snape was next. Diana's least favourite lesson. 'Damn' she thought, 'I haven't done my stupid homework. Shi-'  
  
'Miss Talmen' said a drawling voice.  
  
She slowly turned to meet eyes with a smirking Snape.  
  
'Yes Sir?' she asked, trying to be sweet.  
  
'I trust you have completed the task I set you last week? The evaluation of this terms lessons?'  
  
She swallowed  
  
'Um yes. Well no. I did it. But then I lost it. I wrote loads and loads - like, five pages but then um.' she rummaged through her brain frantically, 'my owl, it chewed it and then it sort of got lost.'  
  
'Lying never was never your strong point was it Miss Talmen, hmm?'  
  
'Well, it's kind of true.'  
  
He stared at her for a moment and then walked away to his potions lesson.  
  
The lesson went well for Diana. She was slyly pinched by the girl next to her once or twice and called a freak by Draco, but other then that it went smoothly.  
  
At the end Snape called her over. 'That's odd' she thought, 'Snape usually confronts missing homework in front of the class, as well as setting the detention. Why would he call me over?'  
  
'Diana.' He said kindly. He crossed his legs. 'What do you think of me? As a person, not your teacher.' He put his elbow on his knee and rested his chin on his fist.  
  
'Urm. Well um.is this relevant cos I have to go to my next lesson.  
  
'You have break now.'  
  
'Yeah. Even worse. I don't wanna miss break.'  
  
'Tell me Di.'  
  
She shook her head.  
  
'Look I'm gonna go now. This is weird.'  
  
She got up to leave but the doors slammed shut.  
  
Snape had cast a spell to shut and lock them  
  
She spun round.  
  
'What the hell are you doing?'  
  
He walked forwards and pressed his mouth against hers  
  
'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING???' she screamed, pulling his tongue out of her mouth.  
  
He put his hand on her breast and his other on her bottom.  
  
'GET OFF YOU FUCKING PERVERT'  
  
He looked angry and muttered a few words. She dropped into a heavy sleep instantly.  
When she woke she was naked. She knew she had lost her virginity. Her woman parts were sore and bleeding. She was on one of the desks on her back. The sobbing girl sat up and noticed her clothes in a pile on the floor, covered in what looked like the contents of a toilet. She was completely naked and had no wearable clothes.  
  
Her life was getting worse and worse and worse..  
Diana crept out at night when nobody was awake, butt naked. She tip-toed up the stairs to the woman in the portrait. Despite Diana having a perfect figure, the people in the paintings cowered their eyes in disbelief.  
  
'Bayberry' she whispered sadly.  
  
The portrait swung open. She crawled in silently, through the common room and up the stairs. At least she had made it without being seen.  
  
She pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt and opened her suit case. Their, cushioned in her clothes, was her box of stones. She shook her head in awe. 'How could it have gotten there?' she thought.  
  
She opened the box. Every single stone was there. None were missing. She checked three times. She tipped the stones onto her bed for a welcome back to her stones. A small knife was sitting in it. A tiny pen knife. It wasn't there before. The handle was made of old wood. It was circled with brass so beautifully. But the blade was even more stunning. It was so small and blunt looking. But when she touched it lightly it made her finger bleed. She held the knife carefully and slid it across her pale wrist. It bled. She liked it. The pain took her mind of Snape. So she did it again, harder. The blood dribbled down her hand and onto her blanket. She did it again and again, higher up her arm. At the end when she had no more room on her completely sliced arm she lay down, but Snape kept coming back to her mind. She screamed loudly and stabbed her arm repeatedly. She slumped onto the floor lifelessly. It all happened within seconds. 


End file.
